Bella , will you be mine?
by KayleighGamban
Summary: This story is set 8 years after Breaking Dawn. This is the continued story of when they have to move, But Nessie does not want to leave Jacob her new boyfreind. But when in the new schooll, Bella gets an enemy becuase she is going out with Edward.
1. Chapter 1 : family discussion

**Bella , will you be mine ? **

Edwards point of view.

Chapter 1 : family discussion

Its been nine years since what happened with the volitri and nessie , my daughter. also Bella my wife being changed in to one of our kind . Into a then my nine and a half year old daughter has begun to look like a nineteen year old teenager. Witch is not the best thing for me. Boys have started to get an interest in her. And I can not say the same for her and her wolf 'protecter'.what has a vampire father got to do with his half human half, vampire daughter?. But the worst thing about that is rose still hates him around. Still wants to throw him out the house , but esme would not lack her hospitality or miss a chance to cook for Jacobs pack. As me and my daughter nessie were running throw the woods to Jacobs her 'protector' . I thought like she needed one. She was the first to break the silence and she said

"how am I getting home." she said with to much excitement in her voice.

"not on your own" I answered her. She sulked and just so much like Bella she pouted ,her lower lip out.

"oh, ok . But why ?"she said glumly.

"well, I just don't like it ok?, so just don't. And if you disobey my orders young lady, you know the consequences. Witch our-"she cut me off . And finished my sentence for me.

"yes, yes. You will stop me seeing Jake, no hunting for a week and blah, blah ,blah ."

"you know I hate you doing that." I said.

_God , you have such a temper sometimes. _She thought, to me .

"look who's talking." I said playfully and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"baby" I retorted. Then we were out side Jacobs.

The door slammed open .

"Nessie!" Jacob shouted in his husky, load voice.

"Jacob!, where's Billy ?"Nessie screamed

_Oh no , should I tell her where he is and why ?_ Jacob thought

I tilted my head to the side, and looked a bit puzzled about what Jacob thought.

_He's in hospital he needs to be checked he collapsed earlier this morning. He_ thought with a sad look crossing his face.

"dad , Jacob" nessie said. she took in a sharp breath and carried on

"I was hopping I could have a chat with you two ?"I was confused.

"go on." me and Jacob said at the same time .I looked up at his face he was confused like me.

_Dad , I swear if you mess this up I will hunt you down nessie thought, anger crossed my face . _Then Jacob

Looked more confused then before.

"dad, I want to be with Jacob. You know like you and momma, Alice and jasper, rose and Emmett. So what do you think?" she said scared of my reaction I guessed_. _

_Because ether way he's mine and I love him_. _And there's nothing you can do about it _. She thought harshly. I growled at her, Jacob stood there getting more and more confused by the seconded.

"Jake, I want to try something a seconded .come here." nessie said. As I just stood there gawking, feeling like a peeping tom . Jacob walked next to her. She leaned in and passionately kissed him.

"I'm leaving " I growled. And tuned to sprint away. But before I got far enough I heard nessie.

_Ha , ha . Told you I'd win._nessie thought. And then I burst in to run . I was running as fast as I could before I turned around and grounded my daughter for a decade. A few minuets passed . And then I was outside my house. Alice was waiting for me on the porch. With Bella next to her.

"hey" I nearly growled at Bella and Alice.

_Are you ok ? Edward. _Alice thought to me worried .

"Edward?" Bella said also worried.

I nodded once at Alice then spoke.

"I'm fine. I just got a bit angry at what our daughter just done" I said angrily.

_Oh god , what's she done now ? _Alice thought , rolling her eyes at me. Bella just looked puzzled or confused.

"oh , well. Guess she just likes showing her affection off. In front of her father !"I said very angry now. The thought made me angrier.

"she what?" Bella asked. Looking even more confused or puzzled than before.

"Well , lets just say her and Jacob are in a relationship now." I said to answer Bella's question.

"she. Well she, kissed him. No she French kissed him." I said. Trying to forget the memory of it. There faces went from confused to angry like me. But I was more relaxed now.

_Erm. Edward , we were waiting for to come and discuss something . Its Just Carlisle keeps blocking what it is out , so don't try reading his mind it wont work. _Alice thought to me . Stressed. I just nodded and followed her in to the dinning room. Bella followed behind me .

"FAMILY MEETING" Carlisle said .with a serous expression on his face.

What is it now. Rose, Emmet and Jasper thought at the same time. As they were running down the stairs.

"now I know what your all thinking. What are we having a family meeting for." Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

"Well , you all know that me and Esme are trying to make our self look 40 , by wearing make-up.

And that you are all meant to be on to 26."he said then sucked in a deep breath.

"we are going to have to move." he said. Everyone sighed.

"Do we have to move. Oh ok. But where this time ?" Emmett said.

"well, I was hoping to move to Manchester. If you don't mind?" Carlisle asked us all. Hoping for us to say yes or at least answer him.

"Oh ok." everyone said at the same time, all sounding board.

"what about Jacob and Nessie's relationship?" Alice shouted. Even though we were all there next to her.

"what!" everyone growled.

"well tell them Edward." Alice said. Everyone turned round and scowled at me.

"well , ok. But you will not like it one bit." I sucked in a sharp breath and continued.

" well , Nessie wanted a real relationship with Jacob so she was in front of me and she French kissed him and wrapped her legs around him." I said. And everyone's face went from puzzled , to shock and anger.

"well , I think everyone should pack and also nessies stuff Edward , Bella. Then we can all go and pick Nessie up. Everyone nodded then drifted of to their rooms. I twisted my fingers through Bella's and pulled her lightly to our room to pack. She was the first to speak.

"so , Manchester. Wonder what its like?" she said to me.

"well , I did go there in the 1st century . It was ok. I guess , but I think its changed a lot since the last time we all went there." I said with a laugh at the end of my answer.

"oh, mature. Really" Bella said with sarcasm. Then rolled her eyes.

"oh, Bella. It was only a joke. But I really did go there in 1933, so it will look a lot different to me and some of my family. You see Alice and jasper was not with us at that point." I said to Bella.

"well" she said . Then continued. "we should go pack Nessie's stuff " she said. But letting a huff escape her lips, because she hated her daughter being called Nessie but everyone calls it her so she just calls her that now. Then after about half an hour later , Bella's phone rang.

**_Ring. _**Then she grabbed it out of her pocket in in vampire speed.

" hello ? " she said , in to the phone. Then she waited a seconded and spoke again.

"Nessie, I need to talk to you!" she said looking a bit mad. She listened to the phone a seconded and then shut the phone and put it in her pocket , then turned to me.

" Nessie wants us. All of us to come and pick her up so she can explain., about Jacob." she told me.

"well, we need to tell her about Manchester. So lets get every one packed and leave to tell her" I said to Bella. She nodded her head and turned around to the suitcases.

To start packing again. About twenty minuets later, we were all packed. So we each got our luggage and put it in our cars. We were each taking our own cars. So it was going to be a long night ahead of us. We all got in to roses m3 and drove to Jacobs house. In about fifteen minuets we were there. Nessie and Jacob were waiting on there porch for us.


	2. Chapter 2 : telling jacob

Bella ,will you be mine ? 

Edwards point of view

Chapter 2 : telling Jacob 

As we pulled up is roses m3. Nessie and Jacob were waiting on the porch for us. We all got out and greeted them both.

"Nessie!" Rose shouted.

"auntie rose!" Nessie shouted back . Rose held out her arms for Nessie and she ran in to her. But I had to admit it was funny seeing Nessie running in the new heals Alice bought for her. They were pink with diamond straps.

" we need to tell you something dear" rose said with disappointment on her face.

" what is it ?" Nessie said. With a confused expression on her face.

"well" Rose said taking in a deep breath. "were all moving to Manchester" she said with a scared look on her face. Because we all knew that Nessie was going to make a big fuss.

"oh , ok." she said in a calm tone. Everyone looked at her, with confused and puzzled looks on there faces.

_Oh god, there moving. I'll miss Nessie so much. _Jacob thought.

"but on one condition" Nessie said.

" which is?" Rose said looking confused.

" well, me and Jacob are together now. So you must know what the condition is ?"she said.

"no!" rose growled at Nessie.

"well ok. But I'll just stay here with Jacob then." she said letting go of Rose and walking back over to Jacob and then he put his arm around her with a worried face.

"ok, Jacob. Get packed, your coming" I said to him. He let go of Nessie and ran in to the house. But Nessie ran after him, with inhuman speed and they were out 5 minuets later.

"but what about my stuff?" Nessie asked.

"we have it back in our cars. There all packed and were all ready to go." Bella answered Nessie.

"so how am I getting there?" Jacob asked.

"do you want to bring your car with you ?" I asked him. "its up to you" I said.

He just nodded. Then ran to the little homemade garage, pulled open the door and turned to Nessie and said.

"do you have the keys?" he asked her. She then put her hand in her bag and pulled out a little shinny, silver key , then dropped it in to his hand.

"thank you" Jacob said. Then lightly kissed her on the cheek. Rose growled. But no-one bothered to look at her. Then Jacobs engine roared to life, Nessie got in and they drove away.

_We will meet you at your house. _Jacob thought.

"Jacob said that he will meet us at our house" I told my family.


	3. Chapter 3 : on the way there

Bella, will you be mine?

Edwards point of view

Chapter 3 : on the way there

We arrived home ten minuets before Jacob and Nessie did. So we just got ready to leave , everyone got in to there cars decided which car they were taking. Jacob and Nessie were talking Jacobs. Alice and jasper were taking Alice's yellow porch. Rose and Emmett were taking roses red m3. Esme and Carlisle were taking the black car with shaded windows. Me and Bella were taking the silver Volvo. Then we all took off in our cars. After about half an hour we were at the boat. Bella kept saying to me slow down , but I needed to keep up with my family. We all drove on , and went to our rooms. Me and Bella split up from the rest of our family and went to our room. 

"what should we do now, were both here all on our own, a nice big bed an no-one to disturb us?" she asked sarcastically. 

"oh, well. I have a good , fun thing we can do together." I said sarcastically. Then I started kissing her and she parted her mouth and laid back on the bed, me on top of her. And then **boom**. The door crashed open. I leant of Bella and sat up she did the same thing. Then Emmett was standing at the door laughing his head off. 

"get out" Bella growled. which made him laugh even more.

"sorry to … interrupt anything." a laugh escaped his mouth. Then he continued "Esme and Carlisle wants us al a seconded." Then he waited for us to get up at the door.

"so little sister. What was you two doing ?" he asked with heavy sarcasm in his voice.

"well, before you came in we were discussing something" Bella answered his question. 

"Sex?" Emmett asked.

"better sex than you" I answered him. His laughter went silent and gave us a dirty look.

As we walked to Esme and Carlisle. Emmett was still chuckling.

"what's so funny son ?" Carlisle asked Emmett.

"These two" he simply answered .

"son, leave them alone" Carlisle said to Emmett. Bella looked embarrassed. And Alice was laughing at us two.

"well , son. We need to know if you want to live alone?" Carlisle asked. Me and Bella just shook our heads.

"that's all we wanted to know. You can go back to your room, if you want." Carlisle said to me an Bella.

"yeah. To have the discussion." Emmett said sarcastically. Then we went back up to our room for the rest of the journey. 


	4. Chapter 4 : new school new home

Bella , will you be mine ?

Edwards point of view

Chapter 4 :new school , new home.

We got off the ferry, and we waited to pick up our cars from the docks. For the next 7 hours we were riding in our cars. From Aberdeen to Manchester. When we finally got to Manchester everyone was board .

The first thing we did when we got to our new home was unpack but Nessie and Jacob were asleep so me and Emmett had to put them in to there beds when we got they put in the bedroom. When they woke up we all went over to the school , to get ourselves resisted for school . Carlisle was the first to go in to the head teaches office we all followed him in .

"good afternoon , miss o ' brain" Carlisle said.

_Oh my, wonder is he's single ? The _head teacher thought.

"good afternoon , Mr Cullen." she said back to him.

"I'm here to register my kids for the school." he said in a sweet voice.

"these look to old to be your kids" she said in a confused voice.

"there adopted" he said back quickly.

_I wonder …he might be single? _She thought

"oh god. May I not be rude. This is my wife Esme" he said pointing gesturing towards Esme.

_So, so close. But still he's hot._ The head teacher thought.

"well can I have there names . Please." she asked.

" these are Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen. And these are rose and jasper hale. And these three are Bella , Emmett and Nessie swan." he said with generosity and a breathtaking smile. It took her a minuet to breath in and out normally. She started typing straight away and 2 minuets later she stopped and the printer spit out 8 pieces of paper. Then she said.

" Here are your schedules. And here are your late marks. Goodbye ." she smiled pleasantly.

" Thank you " Carlisle replied , with a smile. It took a seconded for her breathing to go back to normal.

"well hurry up then. Go get to class." she said warmly.

"bye, now" Carlisle said and walked out the room. As we all walked to our classes in silence. Well silence for them not for me. I tried to block it out and focus on Bella.

"so" I looked round to see who was talking. It was Bella. "what have you got first ? " she asked me. I looked down at my schedule. And I had English .

"English" I said. "you?" I asked her. She looked down for a minuet. And said. "English, Mr Hanley."

I looked down a seconded time and I had him to. I was thankful to have a lesson with her.

"shall we" I said. To her. She just nodded once. As we entered the room. All the kids were staring at me and Bella. She just turned to the teacher. As I followed her , she said "good morning." to the teacher. He nodded once and said " new students ?" he asked. We both nodded at the same time.

" take your seats, please." he pointed at the two seats at the back. With none else on the back row. Me and Bella walked to the back row. All I heard well I was walking behind Bella was all the boys and girls thoughts.

_Hope she's single. _One boy thought.

_o.m.g he's so fit_. A girl thought. I looked up to follow the boys thought. As he meet my stare. He looked down intimidated. And thought.

_God there together. I can tell by the way I looked at her and then he looked at me in that cold way._ He said in a sulky thought. As we got to the back off the class. Bella turned a quick glance to me.

"well , people must like the way we look" she said in a low murmur. To low for a human to hear.

"they took a likening to both off us" I answered in the same low voice. She smirked a little at the thought. She still did not take a good look in the mirror. But she was my Bella I loved her no matter what happens

I'd always love her. Like I said 'forever' to her. For the rest of the lesson I just gazed at Bella.

The teacher never asked me nor Bella any questions witch was good because I never paid attention .

When the bell rang. Me and Bella got up slowly and pulled out our time tables to what lessons we had next.

We had p.e , together. The day passed pretty quickly to lunch. As me and my family walked to lunch, everyone was staring at us all. Me , jasper and Alice felt so annoyed. Because me I can read peoples disgusting minds . Jasper peoples emotions , and Alice can see what people are going to ask us.

Alice looked at me and thought.

_A girl is going to come up to you and ask you about your relationship status. And why Bella is hanging off your side. _She thought and rolled her eyes. I nodded once with a laugh. She just shuck her head.

And two minuets later. A brunette, with a yellow top and orange skirt on come up to me and said.

"hey, I'm Natasha . Are you single and why is she all over you ? " she asked me. Bella gave her a evil look.

And I said.

" she's my girlfriend. And I'm going to marry her soon." I said in a cold voice.

" HER!" she screeched. All my family covered there ears.

"yes" Bella said. To the girl. "you have a problem ?" she asked

"yes I do" she spat out her teeth. I thought this was the time to step in before I ripped her head off.

"leave us alone. All off us." I said in a ice cold voice. And glared at her till she turned around.

She walked of in a strop. And thought.

_What a bitch! she takes my man , and then he sticks up for her. She thought. Which made me angry._

"_what was her problem?." Bella asked. I turned around and gazed at her for a long moment._

"_nothing ., love. don't worry about it," I reassured her. She nodded and smiled at me._

"_what have we got next." I asked Bella as we walled to a table with our props (our food)._

_Lunch gone pretty fast. Even though it was the first day at a new school it went by very quick._

_As last lesson came and then ended . We all got up and started walking to our cars. Me , Bella , Alice , Jasper , Emmett and rose were riding in my Volvo. Nessie was riding in her new jaguar. Black with tinted windows. At least she did not have to annoy me with her thoughts about Jacob. Somehow I always think she try's to make me hurl when I am with her. Which is all the time._

_On the way home I saw Nessie in front of me. Driving my way. Not Bella's way, even though she was a vampire. She still drove at the speed limit. Which Emmett still laughs at when she drives._

_When we got home Carlisle and Esme were waiting in the front room. Leaning lightly on the piano. Nessie was in her room. I could here her bouncing around._

"_so how was the first day , then. Any nice smells Bella" Carlisle asked us all. Emmett chuckled._

"_fine" Bella answered him. "and moving in all our stuff. Do you still need a hand?" Bella asked. Esme smiled at her. And said. "no dear. We are vampires you know. We can do it." she laughed lightly._

_Please review. What happens with Natasha ?? xx _


	5. Chapter 5: cat fight

a/n- sorry I have not been writing my fanfic. Personal life intruded. Lol xx

Kayleigh xx

Bella , will you be mine ?

Bella's point of view.

Chapter 5 : cat fight .

As we all go back from the hunting trip we had in the morning. We went back to the house so we could change , for school. when we were ready we all meet in the garage. so we could decide what car we were talking. we all decided on roses m3. As we got in to the school parking lot, we all saw Natasha. I herd some-one gritting there teeth. Alice. And a low growl slip out of Edwards mouth.

"calm it" I said to Edward as I slapped him lightly in the back off his head. And then suddenly there was a light tap on the Edwards side of the car window. In response he rolled down the window and as he did I let a slight growl slip out of my lips. But Emmett lightly put his finger on my mouth. And then chuckled .rose just rolled her eyes.

"hi , Edward." Natasha said. Trying to be seductive as she said it. He paid no attention.

" what do you want." Edward answered he coldly. She looked scared for a moment. Then gained control of her expression.

" just wondering if you would like to ask me on a date?" she said. Whilst twirling her hair on her finger. So I grabbed Emmett's finger off my mouth and tried to be careful not to rip it off.

" no I don't think he would. He does not like girls like you!" I very nearly ripped her throat out. But Emmett restrained me. But Natasha look angry by my comment.

"and what do you mean by that !" she screeched. I had to cover my ears. So did the rest of my family.

" you have piles of make-up and fake tan on!" I screamed back. Every-one had to cover there laughter up by coughing. But Emmett was on the car floor rolling with laughter, if he could cry he would right now. But he just made me laugh at him and Natasha's expression on her face.

"well, would you ?" Natasha asked. Then Edwards expression became to laughter.

" with" he had to stop to laugh again. With Emmett still on the floor, rolling around.

" you" Ha. Ha." no way, I love Bella and no-one else. Now leave us alone." Edward said coldly. She huffed then., turned around. Emmett got off the floor slowly. Still a few laughs escaping his lips.

As we walked in to the school building. Edward got tensed next to us, a few times. And to look behind us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwards point of view.

As we walked in to the school building. I herd Nessie and Jacob I turned to look a few times. But the as they caught up to us. I herd some of the boys thoughts.

_Wow! _Some boy screamed in his mind_. She's hot as hell….._

_God, they think there it. All of them . But the blonde one is just taking it to far. Some girl thought in anger. I let a chuckle escape my lips. And my family just stared at me. Like I was mental._

_I turned to Nessie and said. " mind who you talk to here. The boys have nasty thoughts. And picture bad things in there mind." _

_R&R !!! please !!!_


	6. Chapter 6: shut up,dad! NoI mean edward

A/N- well you asked me for this chapter. Hope you like it. And thanks for the comments. But I don't think Bella will suck Natasha's blood. Lol. So here it goes xx kayleigh xx P. S - Natasha was my old bff. Before she did something terrible to me. !! Well hope you enjoy this xx

Bella , will you be mine ?

Chapter 6: shut up , dad !! No. I mean EDWARD !!

Edwards Point of view.

Previously :

_God, they think there it. All of them . But the blonde one is just taking it to far. Some girl thought in anger. I let a chuckle escape my lips. And my family just stared at me. Like I was mental._

_I turned to Nessie and said. " mind who you talk to here. The boys have nasty thoughts. And picture bad things in there mind." _

" no don't tell me what to do DAD!!." Nessie paused for a seconded. " I mean Edward!!" she corrected her self. And stomped off in to the cafeteria. With Jake, pulling him along with here. Everybody stopped to

figure what we were having an argument about. But after a few minuets they forgot and started talking about Easter. And who was going to have the biggest party. Some girls were thinking about chocolate.

But as we all got nearer and nearer to the bell for 1st period. Me and Bella had every single lesson together.

It was the best ever thing Esme did for us. About 10 minuets later. Every-one left for our classes. When me and Bella were finally alone, for the first time in ages.

" so how are we today. Love ?" I asked her as I pulled her favourite crooked smile. She stopped in the hall a minuet and shook her head. I chuckled under my breathe. She caught up to me in no time.

"fine just a bit dazzled. " she laughed. " but. Tonight. Can we.. Erm get some time to our self's. if you get what I mean." she said with a hint of sarcasm. So I played along with her.

"oh well , we could go out to dinner? If you want ?" I always give her a choice. She flashed her perfect set of teeth. Smiling wickedly.

" great ." the wicked smile still present on her face. I chuckled at her dark expression. She just got darker and darker. More like a vampire than she realised.

" well . I suppose you would like me to accompany you to class ?" I asked her in a persuasive tone.

" why, yes. Mr . Cullen I would like you to accompany your own wife." she said in a to persuasive tone. If we weren't at school I would of tackled her right her. Right then. With Mr. banner stood down the corridor.

Sorry it was so small but I was going to make this just before I start my coursework…xx kayleigh xx


	7. Authors note

Authors note :

Hi I just wanted to know if I should leave this story here. You know end it there. Because. Well I don't know what to put for the next chapter. So if you think I should end it review and tell me . Or if you want it to carry on review and say what should happen. Thanks.

Bye … kayleigh xxx ….3


	8. Chapter 7: moody bella

**Bella, will you be mine? **

**Chapter 7 :**

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight but I do own this fan fic. !! =D it still makes me happy. **

**Previously : **

" **well . I suppose you would like me to accompany you to class ?" I asked her in a persuasive tone.**

" **why, yes. Mr . Cullen I would like you to accompany your own wife." she said in a to persuasive tone. If we weren't at school I would of tackled her right her. Right then. With Mr. banner stood down the corridor.**

**Next chapter : **

**Bella's pov.**

**As me and Edward walked in to the class. I noticed everyone had looked up at us both. I looked at my tangled hands by my side and made my way to the back of the classroom. Edward followed behind quietly with a smirk on his face. He noticed me looking up. And his smirk grew in to a ear to ear smile. I quickly turned my attention back to the teacher. **

**Me and Edward had held hands under the desk all through our lessons. And now it was lunch. Me and Edward were strolling down the corridor. Making our way to the dinner hall. But my luck. We saw Natasha come our way. She glared at me as she was walking up to me. As she got nearer. You could smell the nasty perfume that was coming off of her. It was foul. I was nearly gagging. She turned to Edward and said.**

" **hey. Eddie baby. What's going on. Why you with this slut." Natasha looked at me.**

"**don't call her that" he told her. But whilst her said that she turned to me and tried to knock me off Edwards arm. It was quite funny to see her try do so her a human. Trying to push me a vampire.**

"**get you paws off me. Now." I growled at her. She started laughing. And turned to me. She lifted her hand and her fist came up to my face.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sos. I know SHORT. And CLIFFIE. But. I going to get ready to go London !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Much love**

**Kayleigh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. AN

A/N!!!!!!!!

Hey I know your thinking 'Awww not another one of these things =] and for that im sorry !!!!' I am just writing to say there will be a delay on this stories cuz im consecrating on skater girl and writing others that are not out yet but are on my website !!!

Well I'll see you all soon on this storiieee and one of the new stories is called I hate school !! Lovwe u all … please don't hurt me for this cyaaa..

KaYleIgH ….xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX…3


	10. imporetnt

Ello,

as you all know I've fell be hind on my stories…

But I cant do them all at once so listen up here …. You have to vote on the poll…

Its about what story I update first….

Cyyyaa .. Please vote so I can up-date =]

Klumsy kayleigh….


End file.
